Darkness of a Soul
by Edward Eklo
Summary: Violent! and somewhat graphic... Hey, what would happen if Kenshin kept on slipping on the edge and turned into Battousai for a few seconds every once in a while? 2nd Fanfic. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Mir! A second idiotic fic will be made by me! The idiot! Oh yeah, I don't own Kenshin. I wish I did though. Evil Watsuki! Came and made the best anime series ever... sniffle... I wish I owned Kenshin... (Hides in a happy box.)

Darkness of the Soul

A short man dressed in red with a sword walked down the road. No one would think this to be the legendary Battousai. But this man was not the Battousai; he was only a simple rurouni. He was carrying a bucket of tofu and many other things to bring home and cook for his new family. His little family, with two freeloaders, an assistant master of the dojo, two small children, and a doctor and his assistant, were all waiting for him, because today they had run out of food.

"What was that?"

"I don't know I'm too hungry to think."

"Stop complaining and get the door one of you."

So go get it rooster head."

"I don't wanna. Go see what it is, Yahiko."

"No, there's no way I'm gonna do it Sano, I'm too hungry. Go make the ugly do it."

"What did you say you little-"

And our rurouni stepped into the room and said, "I'm home!" and so immediately stopped arguing and ran to him and asked him questions like:

"Whatcha get us Kenshin?"

"Food!"

"How much money did you spend? You know we need money!"

"Still hungry!"

"Kenshin, make food now!"

And they continued on like this for a long, long time. Kenshin, after slipping away and causing the others to stare at the spot he was in, could still wonder why Kenshin was so fast.

Kenshin was done cooking the food for them and was listening to shouts of "ugly!", "rooster head", and "Yahiko-_chan_" rang out across the table of where they sat. Kenshin was currently quite content. Listening to sounds of his new life almost helped him to forget about his old life. _"My old life, my life as Hitokiri Battousai the manslayer."_

Kenshin suddenly felt the urge to kill these people, with a lust for blood so unbearable Kenshin sat there fighting with himself. _"Guess who's back little rurouni!" _

_"No, go away; these people don't deserve to die. Leave now!"_

_"Why, who know, this time I might get free"_

_"No, leave NOW!"_

And with these thoughts Kenshin expelled the Battousai from his head, but little did Kenshin know, that Battousai would return to bother him again. Like two days later, as he awoke with a start hearing once again thoughts to kill, to kill all he had held dear for the past two years of his life. He wanted to pick up his sword, to be drenched in blood again, to feel the feeling of bloodlust. He wanted to strike fear into the heart of Tokyo, letting them all know that Battousai was back and ready to kill again. He didn't care about Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Karou or anyone for that matter. He needed blood on his clothes, because Hitokiri Battousai was there and he even had a sword to kill with. All he needed to do to kill someone was to turn the blade around and rip open their stomach to watch the blood spray out, or to quickly kill them by severing apart their heads from their necks in one quick slash.

As hitokiri and rurouni struggled, the hitokiri won over and slowly walked over to the door, relishing in the fact that today he had won. As he slid open the door he collapsed, as the rurouni had managed to knock himself unconscious.

The next day, was bright and sunny. Kenshin had returned! He was no longer Battousai, and he had no idea why he was lying there on the ground in the first place. The mental stress that Kenshin had placed on him was the cause of all this. He had simply forgotten what had all happened. (Poor guy, stick him in chibi form and laugh at him! Wee!) Kenshin returned to his daily schedule, make breakfast, do the laundry if he needed to, warm a bath for Karou-dono, and wake Sano up if he was still asleep. Kenshin stifled a yawn. _"Why am I so tired? And why was I on the ground today? I'll figure it out as I do my chores for today." _

Soon, everyone woke up and random banter was flying about. Once again, "Chan, ugly", and "rooster head" was flying about, with a dust cloud. Wait, a dust cloud? And it even had people! And yes, that was Sano's head with Yahiko chewing on it, and was that just a bokken?

The dust cloud headed toward Kenshin, and soon Kenshin's cries of "Oro?" could be heard along with other yells of war and pain flew around. Passerbies lined up about the fence and were betting tickets on who would win. (That's gotta be a big dust cloud!)

"_Come on, what are you waiting for, it's a challenge! Kill them all and let me out! Let the anger flow around you!"_

"_No, I won't! You will stay there! And-"_

Kenshin couldn't win this battle. Battousai won. And soon the dust cloud dispersed and all that was left was a very violent Kenshin with amber eyes. (Eep! Run!) You could hear cries of a very funny looking pile of people and moans of pain. One of these moans was "Kenshin did you..." and the speaker could say no more as she was now unconscious. Kenshin, or more accurately Battousai, had also collapsed and several people were running to Doctor Gensai.

(innocent chibi me comes up and pulls your sleeve) I didn't get that. Did I just make a more than 1 chapter story? If so, was it okay? Did the cliffhanger seem bad? (begins bombarding you with questions) Please R&R! Please? The Magic 8 ball says you should, and you wouldn't want to upset him would you?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, then this wouldn't be called fan fiction. Watsuki, I both respectand hate you for your amazing ness.

Darkness of a Soul

"Oro? Where am I?" stated a simple and confused voice.

"Kenshin!"

"You're finally awake!"

"Uncle Ken!"

Other cries of jubilation were heard as Kenshin awoke to a set of large, teary, violet eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Kenshin as he rubbed his eyes.

"Around… Uh… Megumi, how long was he out?" asked Sano.

"2 days. Why do you forget these things?" said Megumi, who was relieved at Kenshin's recovery.

"Well, I dunno. Usually 'cause I'm out with Kenshin?"

"That's not even an excuse. I'm sure even a blind beggar could tell time better than you, goodness knows, he'd probably be smarter too." Megumi then laughed in her weird way that I copy just because it's really weird and gets a laugh.

Of course, because the first insult had been thrown, there was to be an argument. This time however, there was no dust cloud, for the sad cloud watched and knew that he could not join this verbal fight. He liked that last one, with that crazy rooster head, what was his name, Sanosuke, being bitten on the head by that spiky haired kid. He drank his tea and left some money on the table, and then left, knowing that he would be in the next chapter. (At least, I think he will be. Battousai doesn't really make dust clouds, does he?)

"Hey, he's gone!"

With his amazing speed, Kenshin had of course run off during this tirade. And, just as a convenient distraction, the others watched Sano and Megumi argue. He climbed out through the window at the first chance, immediately jumped up to the roof and breathed a heavy sigh. The last time he'd been out, and Sano and Megumi argued near him, he was left flatter than a penny on the road. He checked down the window and when they had stopped arguing and looked around for Kenshin, hopped back in his covers.

"Wait, no, never mind. Heh heh…" He was going to get hit for that. Poor guy, he was right.

Sano got his smack for that, and then Kenshin spoke up. "Excuse me, but could you not argue near me? Remember last time?"

Everyone, of course remembered. Kenshin was left to be checked, and, when he finished, was sent home. He wandered around the house, for everyone wasoddly nice today, and did all his chores for him. It had been quite a while since he had any free time all to himself. He checked off everyone: Sano, getting wood to heat the bath, Kaoru, cooking dinner, and Yahiko, doing laundry. (I'd hate to be wearing their clothes when Yahiko finishes that. It'll be all black or something, or shrunk, or something.) He hopped onto the roof and wondered if he could nap here. He decided he would try.

"_Hello rurouni. Having a nice nap_?"

"_You! What are you doing_!"

"_Nothing, just taking control of our body_." And with that, he shoved the rurouni into a mental broom closet, barred it, and walked off laughing.

"_Now, who's going to be first? It's been a while since I've done anything…_" Battousai cackled, and jumped off the roof, into his room and grabbed his reverse blade. After leaping over the gate, he went over the hills and through the woods and past Grandma's house. Thankfully, he did not kill Grandma, because she makes awesome cookies.

He cackled as he walked to town. He decided to wait until nightfall and then go on a killing spree. The next day, he would hide from the police by killing and impersonating a shop owner. He wondered which one to kill. The pathetic Rurouni went to so many! Oh well, it didn't matter, he would think later, for here was a person, whom we shall name Bob, because that is a name I like. He was whistling a merry tune, and carried a large amount ofpackages that covered his vision. It didn't matter, as he traveled the road everyday, so he would not walk off the road, or tip or somthing.Battousai silently crouched and drew his sword. Rurouni, panicking, broke out of his broom closet and tackled Battousai, with a loud Oof! of surprise. Rurouni tossed Battousai into the broom closet that had just held a crying chibi Rurouni, barred it, and wondered if you could weld wood. It can't, so he settled for taping it shut. He sheathed his sword quickly and asked "Would you like some help?"

The man gratefully agreed and Kenshin carried some packages to the man's home. Bob asked Kenshin to dinner, but Kenshin refused. He had a family to go to, after all. Bob bade Kenshin a farewell and Kenshin left to go back to the dojo. He hoped, as he traveled, that he could contain Battousai for the rest of today.

Wells! I finished! After being away from my computer so long and not seeing Kenshin in forever, I'm surprised I can do anything! I'm also on someone else's computer right now, 'cause mine is broked. Also, thank you my one and only reviewer! Dstar504, I hug thee!


End file.
